Souls
Souls are astral entities which can passively help your character to become stronger. At the beginning you can't use any soul, but as your character progress, you may unlock up to 8 soul slots. Souls are divided into 5 different levels (Lvl 1 is the weakest, Lvl 5 strongest) Interface To open up the Souls Interface, press the "K" button on your keyboard. On the left side you can see your character with all the unlocked Soul slots. To use a soul, simply drag it into any of the free slots. On the right side you can see your storage room for slots (more slots can be unlocked by buying them with Cash). To draw a Soul simply press the "Draw" button. Drawing Souls After clicking the Draw button, a new screen opens up. On the bottom left part click on the orb to draw a soul. Each draw is divided in levels and cost some coins (and has a chance of unlocking the drawing of better souls): *Level 1 - Cost: 5,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade D' and Grade C souls.'' *Level 2 - Cost: 7,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade D', Grade C and Grade B souls.'' *Level 3 - Cost: 10,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade D', Grade C and Grade B souls.'' *Level 4 - Cost: 15 000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade B' and Grade A souls.'' *Level 5 - Cost: 20,000 coins. Chance to draw '''Grade B', Grade A, Grade S and Grade SS.'' Here are the Level 1 souls that you may receive: Draw Failure At any draw level, there is a chance that your draw will fail and you will go back to Level 1. In that case, you will receive a soul with a name in gray: *Damned *Restless *Defeated *Jinxed *etc. These can only be sold for 2,000 coins, allowing you to at least recover a portion of the investment in coin. Soul Credits After each draw you earn 1 Soul Credit. These credits can be redeemed in the special Soul Shop which you can access by pressing the "Redeem Vouchers" button. At this screen, you will be able buy souls with your soul credits. You can buy Grade A souls or a Grade S "Soul Exp" (which gives 500 EXP to any soul at fusion) for 3,000 credit or Grade S soul for 19,800 credits. The screenshots below correspond to the menu you will see in the game. Redeem Vouchers page1of5.png Redeem Vouchers page2of5.png Redeem Vouchers page3of5.png Redeem Vouchers page4of5.png Redeem Vouchers page5of5.png Fusing Souls To get a better bonus from wielding a soul, you should put some experience points into your chosen one as soon as possible. To do it, simply drag and drop unwanted soul onto the one you want to upgrade. The amount of gained EXP points depends on the grade of the soul. If you upgrade a soul and don't want to use it anymore, don't sell it. All the experience you put in will transfer to another soul, if you upgrade it with the unwanted soul. Soul Enhancement Soul enhancement allows you to boost the effects of your soul slots and thus, increase the bonuses received from your souls by a small fraction of the value (either as an added percentage or as an added points value). From the Souls interface (shortcut key "K"), Click on the "Enhance" button and a new window will slide out to the left of the menu. You can also access the souls interface from the Soul Tarot menu by pressing the small yellow around pointing up next to your "Slot Points" counter. In this window, there are 8 circles corresponding to the Soul slots at the center window. To enchance one of the slots, click on the slot you want to enhance and then click the button in the middle (as per the screenshot to the right). Each slot can be enhanced to a maximum of 40 levels and the soul slots circles will change colors at lv 10 (green), lv 20 (blue), lvl 30 (purple) and level 40 (orange) to represent the different grades. As the level increases, so does the slot points requirement. The table below shows how many points are needed to enhance your slots by one level. Note: to add information to this table, click "Edit" next to the "Soul Enhancement" section, not the one within the table. Category:Souls